Dedication
by rsx70209
Summary: Greg's annoying Grissom in the layout room, so he brings in the radio to help. A new song comes on, and has a suprise ending. GSR and Greg- yeah love it :D


**Disclaimor: I own nothing. CSI is property of CBS as you all know ha. And the song "Come On Get Higher" and its lyrics are Matt Nathanson's and whatever record label he belongs to. **

* * *

"Greg, will you _please_ stop fidgeting? What's wrong with you anyway?" Grissom asked, irritation obvious in his voice. He and Greg had been only been in the layout room for about half an hour, but Greg's attention span seemed to have slipped away already. Sometimes, working with him was a real pain in the ass.

"Sorry, Griss. I just can't seem to focus," Greg said, putting the evidence bag back on the table. He looked across the table at his boss and shurgged his shoulders, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now would you mind telling me why? We need to get through this and if you aren't capable let me know now and I'll get Nick in here to help," Grissom replied.

" Ok, ok. It's just- it's too quiet in here and it's driving me crazy! I'm used to listening to music while I process and the silence is making me itch!"

Grissom raised his eyes from the fingerprint he was looking at and stared at Greg, who was squirming in his chair. A minute passed, then he got up from his chair and walked out of the room without saying a word. Greg sat dazed; '_What the hell just happened? I'll bet he gives me every decomp and dumpster scene for the next month... way to go, Sanders'_ he thought, lowering his head to is chest. Five minutes later, Grissom re-entered the room, stereo in hand. He took the empty chair and placed the stereo on it and pushed it over to the wall and plugged it in. Greg looked over at him, eyes wide. Grissom nodded and stepped out of the way so that Greg, who had jumped from his seat and was practically sprinting over to the stereo, could come and adjust it to a station.

"Hopefully this'll help you get through today," Grissom said.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure," Greg replied, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he attempted to find his favorite station. Grissom shook his head and laughed. He couldn't remember meeting anyone else in his entire life who ran off music the way his young coworker did. But if it helped get through the mountain of evidence they had stacked up in the room, then he could live with it.

"Oh and Greg? Make sure it's something we can both agree on. None of that Marilyn Manson hardcore stuff," Grissom warned. Greg turned and opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, knowing it took a lot for his supervisor to even bring the stereo in here in the first place. He sat back, trying to think of a station that the two of them could both enjoy. It'd been awhile since he'd listen to anything but Xtreme Rock Radio, and he was having dificulty finding one. No way he was listening to country or classical. Just then, he remembered the first station he ever heard when he arrived in Vegas.

"Ok, Griss, I think you'll like this one. They've been around for a decade and they play all kinds of stuff!" Greg excalimed, switching the station over to MIX 94.1. He waited for the commercials to end and a song to start, looking over at Grissom. He waited for any sign of approval from him, hoping he wouldnt say to change it again. To his relief, Grissom smiled and nodded his head before returning to his fingerprint evidence. He grinned and headed back over to the table, grabbing the first bag he could and started working.

Before either one of them realized, three hours had passed by and they were nearly done. Greg had calmed down so much since the music had been brought in that Grissom could hardly believe it. He'd have to remember that everytime he worked with Greg from that point on. They both decided they were in serious need of coffee and food and Greg volunteered to be the errand boy. Grissom was too tired to argue and appreciated the offer, so he sat back and rested his head against the wall. A few minutes after Greg left, he found himself closing his eyes and fighting the urge to sleep. The radio person announced that it was time for MIX Requset lines. He was halfway dozing off, so he missed the name of the artist. The song started off quiet and peaceful, and then came the lyrics.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

He'd never heard this song before and wondered if somehow the radio station was reading his mind. So far, everything the song mentioned reminded him of her, Sara. They hadn't seen one another since that night that she walked out of the lab and it was an understatement to say he missed her. He wished she would've let him help her. Help her believe she could get through everything that had happened, wished he could help her forget.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips__  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

That's what love felt like to him, drowing but not caring. He loved her more than anyone knew and now that she was gone, he felt incomplete. Even though they'd kept in contact, it wasn't the same. He missed every single thing about her, but he knew it was just a matter of time. One day this waiting game would be over and she'd return to him.

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I could taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

They connected on a level that even they had a hard time describing sometimes. Everytime someone had mentioned soulmates, he wasn't sure that he believed in it. As soon as he and Sara started seeing each other, he knew it was true.He missed the way she would pull him in for one of her mind-blowing kisses. He missed waking up with her in his arms every morning. He could go on for days with the things he yearned to have again

_Sing sha la la la__  
Sing sha la la la la__  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
__Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
__Just pull me down hard__  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher_

"'Cause everything works, love. Everything works in your arms..." came a voice, finishing off the song.

His eyes flew open and his breath caught in his throat. He sat straight up and turned to look in the direction where the voice had come from. He got up form his chair and walked over to the doorway, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in disbelief. Sara was standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than he ever remembered. _Say something, you idiot! Don't just stand there, do something! _his brain was screaming at him, but his body wouldn't listen and he stood there at a loss for words. She smiled and moved towards him. They stood there for a moment, jsut taking in the site of one another before he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace he'd been longing for since the moment she'd left. She hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder with tears flowing freely down her face. They pulled back and he wiped the tears from her cheeks, cupping her face with his hands.

" That was Matt Nathonson with 'Come On Get Higer'. We had a special request from Sara for that song and she asked that it be dedicated to her fiance. If you're listening, hope everything is well for the two of you," the radio announcer said. He looked at her with a questioning look, and she grinned and laughed.

" Wanted to make a memorable entrance I suppose, " she told him. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. At that moment, Greg came bounding in, coffee and sandwiches in hand. He stopped dead in his tracks and they both looked over at him. They stood in silence for awhile before Greg finally spoke up.

"Um... well then," he said, " I guess we're one coffee and sandwich short huh?" he said, a grin spreading across his face. Sara and Grissom both smiled and shortly after all three of them burst into laughter. Greg handed Grissom his drink and sandwich and decided to give the two of them a little privacy. Just as he was headed out the door, he turned back and looked at his two friends. "Welcome back, Sara. Welcome back."

* * *

A/N: I know I've still got stories in the process, but for some odd reason my mind made me do this. Took control over my fingers and typed it ha. Hm, well if you'd like review it and let me know how it is. Reviews help to make writing better, so have at it! :D


End file.
